1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicle suspensions and, in particular, to a subframe for use in an independent front suspension system.
2. Disclosure of Related Art
It is conventional in motor vehicles having independent front suspensions to incorporate a subframe to increase the strength of the axle on which the suspension is employed. Conventional subframes used in heavy truck applications, however, have suffered from several drawbacks. First, most conventional subframes include numerous members that are coupled together using bolts, welds, or other fastening means. The assembly of these members into a single subframe makes dimensional control of mounting points for suspension and steering components relatively difficult thereby increasing wear on the suspension components and joints among other drawbacks. The assembly also increases the time and cost required to produce the subframe. Second, conventional subframes have generally been unable to accommodate suspension control elements and steering components to allow the building of a single suspension and steering subassembly. Third, conventional subframes are relatively heavy and consume a relatively large amount of space.
There is thus a need for a subframe for motor vehicles that will minimize or eliminate one or more of the above-mentioned deficiencies.